


My Strange Halloween

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EunHo, F/M, Halloween, halloween party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "La historia se basa en la fiesta de Halloween que realiza SuHo en donde debe confesarse hacia su vecina Eunji a quien ha amado durante 12 años.¿Será capaz de hacerlo?"Escrito por Valentina Contreras León para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile.
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	My Strange Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por Valentina Contreras León (ValeContrerasLen) para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
> 
> Link de la obra: https://www.wattpad.com/story/203636684-my-strange-halloween

La travesía de confesarme

Kim Jun Myeon ese soy yo, un joven de 20 años que ha estado enamorado durante 12 años de mi vecina Jung Eun Ji y hoy sería el gran día donde por fin me confesaría, se preguntarán por qué hoy día después de esperar 12 largos años, bueno es simple no tengo escapatoria, Sehun mi amigo me amenazó con que si yo no le confieso mi amor a Eunji antes de las 12 de la noche él lo hará, y eso sí que sería realmente vergonzoso, con lo burlesco que es Sehun de seguro se burlaría hasta mis últimos días, por esto prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga, ya que es a mí a quien corresponden los sentimientos.

Todo había comenzado cuando tenía 8 años y ella 7, apenas la vi con esa sonrisa recibiéndonos en el vecindario, me enamoró, supongo que fue amor a primera vista, desde entonces ambos hemos sido vecinos, hemos ido a la misma escuela y en el mismo grado, pero nunca me atreví a confesarle mi amor, ya que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella para confesarme todas mis palabras desaparecían y me volvía completamente torpe, por lo que supongo que Eunji de alguna forma también lo sabía, pero claramente sabemos que no es lo mismo por lo que hoy tomé valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a Eunji.

Hoy haré una fiesta de Halloween, ya que estamos solo mi hermano y yo, además es una perfecta ocasión. Mientras ordenaba junto a mi hermano y Sehun quien ha estado desde temprano ayudando, golpean la puerta y me acerco a ver quién es.

\- Es Eunji ¿Qué hago? – dije emocionado.

\- Abrirle la puerta supongo – dijo Sehun rodeando los ojos.

\- ¡Hey!

Abro la puerta y ahí estaba con su hermosa sonrisa y bueno su hermana menor.

\- SuHo te traje algunas cosas para comer…. Ya sabes mi madre no soporta que haya una fiesta sin comida.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias – dije tomándolas para luego hacer una reverencia.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Hay más cosas todavía.

\- ¡Oh claro!, Sehun ¿Puedes ayudarnos? - Claro – dijo tomando algunas cosas.

Las hice pasar y dejamos algunas cosas en la cocina y otras en la mesa del comedor, ya que no cabía todo. Despedí a Eunji y a su hermana para verlas después pero antes, Eunji se acerca a mí y me dice:

\- ¡Ánimo SuHo! Nos vemos.

A penas lo dijo me sonrió y se fue, cerré la puerta y parecía embobado, por lo que me comenzaron a molestar, entonces agarre unas telarañas para decorar y se las tire a Sehun porque se las merecía hace rato ya me estaba molestado.

Bueno y se preguntarán por qué Eunji me dijo SuHo hace un momento si me llamo Junmyeon, bueno esto fue hace unos años atrás lamentablemente Eunji fue un blanco de bullying debido a un rumor por lo que siempre la acosaban y molestaban, en ese entonces no estábamos en todas las clases juntos por temas de gustos (en relación a materias) por lo que justo en las clases que tenía sin mí sucedían todas esas cosas. Recuerdo que un día salió de la escuela sin esperarme por lo que al enterarme de que se había ido sin mí, voy a buscarla y la encuentro con aquellas estudiantes quienes la llenaron de harina y estaban por lanzarle huevos, en ese momento llego y la abrazo llegando todos los huevos hacia mí, todos vieron eso y lo grabaron pero nadie hizo nada más que yo, entonces desde ese día fui SuHo para Eunji, fui el guardián de ella.

Ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta, solo faltaba que llegaran los invitados, la casa realmente daba una impresión tenebrosa, es solo cuestión de preguntarle a Sehun que pasaba quejándose y tomándose de mí brazo.

\- ¿Puedes parar de tirar agua? No eres un cura de verdad y los adornos tampoco lo son.

\- Lo sé, pero…. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué de todas las fiestas tenías que hacer esta? – dijo tirando agua con una rama.

\- Porque es divertido, además deseaba tanto disfrazarme de Guasón. ¿No crees que parezco?

\- Uy si claro, bastante te pareces, sobre todo con esa sonrisa tan fea.

\- ¡Ya! – dije golpeándolo.

\- Está bien, está bien te pareces…. ¡Oh! ¡Mira es Eunji! – dijo arrancando de mis golpes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Eunji!, te ves… te ves…

\- Realmente linda cierto Junmyeon – dijo su hermana sacando mis palabras de la boca.

\- Ssí, realmente te asienta el disfraz de Maléfica… aunque realmente no lo seas.

\- Gracias SuHo, tú también te ves impresionante.

\- Gra… gracias – dije avergonzado.

La quede mirando nuevamente como un tonto, es que de verdad se veía realmente hermosa, que no podía quitar los ojos de encima, hasta que Sehun se acerca y me dice de nada:

\- Te quedan 2 horas, recuérdalo.

\- ¡Ay me asustaste! – dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho.

Justo cuando me iba a acercar escucho la conversación de Eunji y su hermana.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo actuará así? Es tan difícil decirte que le gustas.

\- ¿Por qué pareces molesta? ¿No debería ser yo la molesta?

\- Sí, pero nunca te molesta eso de él…. Solo recuérdalo cuando éramos pequeñas y te gustaba también y siempre esperaste por una declaración que nunca llego.

\- Lo sé, aunque yo le haya dicho que me gustaba supongo que lo tomó como si me hubiera referido a una amistad… pero ya quedó en el pasado. Realmente estoy bien – dijo sonriendo.

Al escuchar aquello, me sentí un completo cobarde, su hermana tiene razón ha pasado bastante tiempo para pronunciar dos palabras. Y así paso la noche también intentando decirle “me gustas” pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella pasaba algo, de repente mencionan sobre una misión de terror en pareja por lo que tome a Eunji, y en eso que íbamos a iniciar marcan las 12 por lo que Sehun se iba a acercar pero extrañamente sucede algo.

De la nada se apagan las luces y pensé que esto se debía a la misión pero al notar que cierto invitados estaban actuando de una forma realmente extraña tomo la mano de Eunji fuertemente y me acerco a Sehun.

\- No entiendo qué está sucediendo, pero debemos salir antes de que se vuelva más extraño.

\- ¿Por qué me dejas solo? ¿No soy tu amigo?

\- Claro que sí, pero tengo a alguien a quien proteger tú deberías hacer lo mismo, toma a la hermana de Eunji y vayámonos.

\- ¿Y tú hermano?

\- El sabrá qué hacer, no ves que es bueno peleando.

Comencé a correr con Eunji pero algo la toma de los pies arrastrándola por el suelo, no sabía qué hacer, entré en desesperación, se estaban llevando a Eunji, al amor de mi vida, y no podía permitir eso. Voy corriendo tras ella y pensé en ocupar un poder de Guasón pero él no tiene poderes así que agarre lo que había a mi paso incluso gente que esta con esos ojos verdes de gárgola, también había pensado en tirar a Sehun pero es muy alto.

\- Sehun porque no utilizas ahora tus poderes.

\- Los curas no tienen poderes.

\- Lo sé pero necesito hacer algo para salvar a Eunji.

\- Los exorcizaré con mi súper rap “shawty imma party till the sun down”.

\- Está bien, ya es suficiente… solo hazlo y podré llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Sehun tomó aquella rama que sostenía en la tarde y la mojó con un poco de cerveza y el resto se la tomó, afinó su garganta y comenzó a rapear, la verdad había funcionado algo tan inimaginable como esto, simplemente parecía una locura, tomé una silla y golpeé a esa persona, gárgola, murciélago mutante lo que fuera esa cosa y tomé a Eunji de la mano y la llevé hasta un cuarto oscuro, pero momento... no piensen mal, debido a que no había luz, este cuarto solo estaba alumbrado con la luz de la luna. Miro a Eunji y sus alas estaban dañadas y ella estaba un tanto pálida, de repente simplemente desaparecieron sus alas y esos cuernos que tenía también desaparecieron por arte de magia, cada vez estaba más pálida y decaída, se estaba desvaneciendo en mis brazos y no podía quedarme así. La miro a los ojos y por fin después de 12 años pronuncio estas dos palabras.

\- Me gustas.

\- Su… SuHo.

\- Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes pero…

Se acerca a mí acariciando mi cara, no lo soportaba más debía hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo… beso esos labios que tanto deseé, y que al parecer no era el único que deseaba hacerlo, hasta que… Sehun llega y nos ve tan apasionadamente, que me separé de sus labios y al verla no pude evitar reírme, su rostro estaba completamente rojo con mi maquillaje por lo que imagine que mi rostro también estaba hecho un desastre, Sehun nos miró y comenzó reírse llamando la atención de todos quienes nos vieron.

\- Hyung pareciera como si le hubieras dado el beso del…

\- ¡Silencio! No es necesario – dije tomando su boca.

\- ¡Hyung!

\- ¡Silencio! O si no querrás que te eche nuevamente telarañas.

\- Está bien me iré. Adiós.

Volví donde Eunji y habían vuelto sus alas pero esta vez estaba completamente de blanco. Tomó mi mano y todo mi traje desapreció por uno blanco.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos de blanco? ¿Estamos muertos?

\- No, todo esto es un sueño.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces…

Comienzo a abrir los ojos y…

\- SuHo… SuHo ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eunji? - Sí…

\- ¿Qué me sucedió?

\- Solo te desmayaste.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces jamás me confesé?

\- Sí lo hiciste, solo que cuando te di mi respuesta te desmayaste.

\- ¿Y cuál fue la respuesta?

Pone sus manos en mi rostro y me besa ¿Adivinen qué sucedió?

**Author's Note:**

> Cr: a quien corresponda la foto edit de EunHo. 
> 
> Pd: Sehun, aunque no lo leas, fue con amor y respeto tu rap, pero fue inevitable.


End file.
